All A Dream
by Kat8790
Summary: It was just a dream!


Chapter 1

Brock Hart sighed as he drove down the street and far away from his home that he shared with his wife of six years, Barbara Jean and their five year old son Henry. He just wanted to get as far away from the house right now as he could. They had gotten into another argument and of all things, over towels! He had left a wet towel on the floor and Barbara Jean had found it. It doesn't surprise him that the little thing can set them off. They hadn't been getting along for a while now.

A few months ago when she had gotten that job offer in Little Rock he had agreed to go with her but she had changed her mind. They had thought they were on the road to finally working things out and everything was going to be great.

Their getting along only lasted a couple of weeks before they were arguing again and Brock was at the end of his rope with it. Lately he had been just leaving when he felt an argument coming on or soon after the argument ended. He knew he shouldn't just up and leave. That was how his first marriage ended. He didn't work it out.

The worst part about their fighting was Henry. He was just five years old. He didn't need to hear them but most of the time he did. Just now he found his son crying on the stairs from hearing them fight. That's when Brock assured his baby everything was fine and sent him up to bed.

After he did that he left and went for a drive to think things through. Brock knew this fighting couldn't go on. He was hurting his family. Barbara Jean and him had to do something otherwise someone was going to suffer and it would more than likely be their child. Brock had been thinking divorce was the only option but what would happen to Henry? He knew he had to talk to someone and that someone was the one person he ALWAYS turned to when he was having trouble with his current marriage…his ex-wife Reba.

Brock had chuckled a little bit when her house came into view. He had unconsciously driven to her place and it really didn't surprise him. Reba had always been there for him and he knew he could count on her to give him the best advice. It didn't take him long to pull into her driveway and run up to the door. If he wanted to be honest with himself he was looking forward to seeing Reba. So what if it was almost ten o'clock at night. She would be up because she always had to watch the ten o'clock news.

He walked through the door and was surprised when she wasn't on the couch but he saw her head peaking out of the almost closed kitchen/living room window. He shrugged and walked quickly through the living room and to the kitchen figuring he could probably use a beer.

"Hey Reba…" He said without glancing her way and walking over to the silver god-send appliance that held exactly what he needed to relax. "Sorry I am over so late but I knew you would be up. You would not believe the evening I've had." He said chuckling as he took out a beer. He opened it and took a swig, cringing as he did so. "Lite beer? Since when do you buy lite beer. Ugh, anyway Barbara Jean and I…" He had turned but stopped talking as soon as he did.

Reba was sitting at the table all right but she wasn't alone. He was shocked to see a man sitting a little too close to her for Brock's liking. He took note of the brown haired, chocolate brown eyed man that looked extremely tall. He had some scruff on his face and that made Brock want to sneer. Has the guy ever heard of shaving? To make matters worse he was in a nice crisp suite that hugged the man's upper body and showed that he was extremely well built. Who the hell was this? And what was he doing in his Reba's…ex-wife's…kitchen? He snapped out of his staring contest with the man when he heard Reba addressing him.

"Brock…" she said politely as possible. "Hi…uhh…can we talk about you and Barbara Jean tomorrow?" Brock was going to respond but he was short of words when he noticed Reba's choice of attire. She wore a sleeveless black silk dress that fit her figure so perfectly and the v-neck style that ended just below her cleavage to give only a hint of what she had to offer and a small peak of her stomach. It seem to hit just above her knees as she sat with her legs crossed and showing off those beautiful legs he loves…loved. She looked gorgeous…more than gorgeous, she looked sexy but Brock didn't like that fact that she wore this dress for this guy.

Before he could stop himself he said it, "What are you wearing?"

Reba's eyes widen and she turned to the man sitting across giving him a soft look and a kind smile. "Can you give me a minute Nick?"

The guy Nick smiled and gave her hand a small rub with his thumb. "Go ahead." He said in a mouth watering deep voice. "I'll just wait here and call home. I have to check on Isabelle."

Reba gave him a smile once again and then got up. She kept her smile even as she walked over to Brock and grabbed him by the arm to lead him into the living room.

Brock didn't even notice her nails digging into his skin. He was too busy staring at her.

She let go once they were in the living room and her smile was gone, replaced with a menacing glare. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper. "Just go home." Brock still hadn't heard her. He kept staring at the v-neck style. Reba rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head. "My eyes are up here moron."

Brock finally looked into her eyes and glared at her. "I wish you would stop hitting me in the head."

"I wouldn't have hit you in the head if you didn't stare at my chest…" She whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible, she didn't need Nick to be hearing this. "Now can you please leave?" she asked in a desperate tone.

Brock ignored her question and cross him arms. Reba rolled her eyes when he did this because she knew what was coming. She should have known the minute he saw her with another man. "Are you on a date?"

Feeling cheeky she replied, "No, I'm interviewing potential donors. Since Jake is going to be gone in five years I feel the need for another kid." His eyes widened and Reba sighed. "I was kidding Brock. Yes, I am on a date. His name is Nick, he's 38, he works at my office and his parole officer says he is doing so well since his last relapse."

"No need to be cute."

"Quit butting in my business…leave…so I can get back to my date. Please. I promise tomorrow we can talk about Barbara Jean and whatever it is you two have argued about this time."

Once again Brock ignored her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date?"

"Umm…because my dad lives in Oklahoma and not down the street."

"Reba…"

"Reba what Brock? I had a date…so what? You're my ex-husband. You didn't discuss it with me when you were starting your new family and back then we WERE married."

Brock sneered as he turned to the kitchen/living room window to see Nick on his cell phone. He was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, and Brock hated the man even more when he waved to them in the living room. Brock turned back to Reba. "How can you go out on a date with him? What do you even know about him? And who is Isabelle? How do you know that is not his wife?"

"First of all I know him…I know plenty. And I know Isabelle isn't his wife because I've met her. She is his five year old daughter."

Brock's eyes widened when she said that. "You met his family already? How long have you been seeing him?" His voice was getting a little louder.

Reba winced and looked into the kitchen and was relieved when she saw Nick still talking on his phone. "Yes I have met his family already and I've been seeing him for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Brock yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Reba hissed.

Brock ignored her. "Three weeks? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"You think you have the right to keep tabs on me? We aren't married anymore Brock."

"So what…" Brock said quickly thinking of an excuse. "He hangs around my kids and I should know about him to make sure it's safe."

Reba shook her head. "You don't have to think its safe Brock…I do! And besides, our kids are now adults…well 2 of them and they love him. Jake thinks the world of him. They get along great."

"So everyone has met him accept me?"

"You don't need to meet him!" Reba was starting to get extremely frustrated. She didn't need this. Her and Nick were having the best time just a few minutes ago and now Brock had to ruin it all. "Can you please just go?" she asked again, hoping he would but she didn't keep her hopes too high.

Of course he ignored her pleas for him to leave. He wasn't leaving her alone with that Nick. Who knows what could happen. He hadn't met the guy! "I would like to meet him."

"No." Reba said immediately. "Absolutely not Brock. I gave you enough information about him. You know where he works, his name, and his age. That is all you need to know."

"Yeah speaking of age, what do you have to say for yourself for dating a man almost ten years younger than you?"

Reba smirked. "Go me."

Brock scowled. "What would Jake think? He is still young and you're a grandmother of two! What kind of example are you setting for them?"

"Grow up, give someone the best 20 years of your life, then get divorced, and go for a younger, hotter, and better person who fits you."

"Reba…quit it."

"What?"

He glared. "You know what! This isn't right. And I won't have it!"

Reba couldn't help but laugh. "YOU won't have it! I'm the one who has to put up with it all! You come in here and act all self righteous and try to make me feel like I'm doing something wrong when all I am doing is moving on with my life! It's been six years Brock! Six years! It's time you got over it and it's time you moved on as well! Jake spends all his time away, Cheyenne and Van don't need me anymore and Kyra has moved out. I am tired of being alone. I need some happiness in my life. It's been far too long when I haven't been thinking about myself. I've always been helping others or taking care of someone else and their needs but that stops now. Nick is caring, handsome, smart, funny, has one of the kindest souls I have ever met, and is everything you're not. He makes me happy and if you can't handle that then you can leave."

That stung. "But…"

"No buts Brock…" Reba said in a softer tone. "No more butting into my life, no more coming over here without calling first, no more bursting through my door to tell me about your problems with Barbara Jean, I will happily be your friend like we were in college but if you can't handle just being friends then don't come around here anymore. Now I think it's time for you to go."

Brock wanted to say something. He wanted to beg her not to do this. He hated when Reba acted like this because it was then he knew she was serious. She wanted him out of her love life so she could be happy. He may not like it but if leaving is what it takes to make her happy then he must do it. He has already hurt her enough.

He gave her a small nod and then without another word quickly left the house. He didn't want to cry. As a man he felt it was weak to cry and it just seemed silly to cry over a woman he shouldn't even feel anything for anymore. He should have just left her alone.

Brock stepped in front of the window and looked in only to wish he never had. Her and Nick were now sitting on the couch. He was caressing the side of her face and then he slowly brought Brock's Reba into a kiss. He couldn't look anymore. He didn't want to look at his ex kissing another man. It was like a huge punch in the gut and he just couldn't breathe. He rushed to his car and as fast as he could he drove away from her home.

He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away and going to his home wasn't an option. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going or even how fast. He didn't know why her words stung him so badly. She had said worse stuff before to him…but this time he knew she meant it. If he didn't back off he would loose her completely. She wouldn't even be friends with him. But what did that matter? He realized tonight he couldn't be friends with his ex-wife. He would always want more. He would always want to be the one to kiss her…not that Nick guy.

Brock could tell by the way the man was looking at her that Nick already truly loved Reba. He couldn't blame the man. He fell for Reba as soon as Terry had introduced her to him. It was hard to resist her then and even after trying they ended up together…then he ruined it. He cheated and yet she still accepted him into her life and even his new wife into her life. What kind of woman does that? A saint does and Reba was one, through and through.

Brock felt a small tear slip down his cheek. He felt so lost and so alone. He couldn't get along with his wife. His children always acted like they forgive him but he knew deep down they still weren't sure about him. His ex-wife wanted nothing to do with him and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

He looked up just in time to see the bright lights in front of his vehicle. Brock didn't even flinch or move away as their lights grew closer together.

Brock shot up in his bed as sweat poured off his face. He took a moment to catch his breath as he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He tried calming himself but it didn't want to work. He felt a little anxious and the dream seemed all too real. He needed reassurance.

He turned to the woman sleeping next to him and began to shake her. "Honey…"

The woman groaned and pushed his hand off of her. "Not now."

He couldn't help but smile and that made him a little bit better but he still needed to talk. "Honey…"

The woman groaned again and opened one eye. "What?"

"We're married right?"

Reba opened her eyes and sat up to look into his eyes. "What?"

"We're married right?" he repeated.

Reba rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Are you asking me crazy questions or am I still sleeping?"

"I just had the weirdest dream."

She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed. "You woke me up because you had a dream."

"But it felt so real."

"I know you're not going to get any sleep until you tell me so…tell me…"

Brock laid back down on his bed and wrapped an arm around his wife making sure she was snug to his chest before explaining. "Well, we were divorced."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was quite a long dream. We were divorced after being married for twenty years because I had cheated on you and got my hygienist pregnant."

Reba laughed. "What? Barbara Jean? You and Barbara Jean?" That made Reba laugh even harder.

"It's not funny. It frightened me. I had to sit back and watch you date and move on with your life. The kids I know hated me and then I had all these problems with my new wife. You hated me. I just…it felt so real, that's what I can't get over."

Reba stopped laughing and wrapped an arm around her husband waist and gave his chest a reassuring rub. "Honey…we are not divorced. We have been married for the past 26…almost 27 years and you don't have some other family somewhere…at least not that I know of." She said in a joking manner.

Brock couldn't help but laugh and pull her closer. "I'm so sorry I just…the thought of another man having you drives me nuts." He leaned down and kissed her, giving all the passion he had before moving down her neck.

Reba giggled as his breath tickled her. "Where was this when you just wanted to sleep? Not that I am complaining." She groaned a little when he hit her favorite spot behind her ear.

"I just don't…" Kiss on the nape of her neck. "Want to waste…" Kiss on the hollow of her throat. "Anymore time…" Kiss on her chin. "To show you…" Kiss on her cheek. "That I love you." Last kiss he landed on her lips and didn't remove his from hers until they both ran out of air and he had to let go. "I love you." He said breathlessly.

Reba smiled up at him and kissed him gently before replying, "I love you too. Now stop wasting time talking." She gave her eyebrows a small suggestive wiggle causing Brock to laugh and to kiss her again.

And after they had made amazing love together that night he just stayed up all night to watch her sleep. Not because he was afraid to have that ridiculous dream again but because he just loved to see her sigh and snuggle close to him. He really did love her so much. He was happy it was all a dream. He would never forget to show her how much he loved her and cared for her again.

The End


End file.
